MR FOX
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Terselamatkan dari peristiwa menakutkan yang hampir saja merenggut masa depannya, justru malah membuatnya terjebak bersama MR. FOX yang licik dan mengerikan. /Mind to RnR?/


**MR. FOX**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIRING : Yoichi Hiruma x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Love Story, Comfort/Hurt, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T semi M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ide cerita milik Author (^_^)**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, OOC, TYPO, ABAL, EYD, GAJE, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Terselamatkan dari peristiwa menakutkan yang hampir saja merenggut masa depannya, justru malah membuatnya terjebak bersama MR. FOX yang licik dan mengerikan. /Mind to RnR?/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suatu sore, di sebuah Lapangan Deimon High School …**

"Hey bocah-bocah sialan! Berlatihlah yang benar! Jangan lambat dan lemah seperti kakek tua sialan yang sedang sekarat." Umpat lelaki berambut duri dengan nada suara keras dan kasar—meneriaki teman-teman satu timnya yang tengah berlatih di lapangan sekolah mereka.

"Baik Kapten!" Ujar semua orang serempak.

Mereka nampak mempercepat gerakan yang dilakukan walau rasa lelah telah mendera. Karena sejak pagi hingga kini sang mentari mulai tenggelam mereka masih tetap melakukan latihan berat tanpa diberikan istirahat oleh Sang Kapten.

"Cih, kau ingin mati ya fucking monkey? Jangan berhenti! Cepat lanjutkan latihannya sialan!" Sekali lagi ia bersuara dengan nada kasarnya sembari mengacungkan senjata api berukuran besar yang selalu dibawanya untuk mengancam semua orang—termasuk teman-temannya sendiri.

"I-iya Kapten." Ujar salah satu temannya yang sempat berhenti karena sudah sangat kelelahan. Dengan terpaksa ia melanjutkan latihan, daripada mendapat tembakan dari Sang Kapten.

**Pukul 18.00**

Akhirnya mereka selesai latihan. Jika saja salah satu anggota timnya tak ada yang tumbang—pingsan karena kelelahan, mungkin mereka akan meneruskannya sampai tengah malam. Beruntunglah mereka karena kejadian itu, Sang Kapten menghentikan latihan meski mereka harus terlebih dahulu mendengar suara tembakan beberapa peluru keatas langit serta umpatan kasar darinya karena kesal.

"Sialan … Mereka benar-benar lemah. Besok akan kuberikan latihan lebih berat lagi, agar ketika pertandingan nanti mereka tak mudah terkalahkan oleh musuh sialan." Ujarnya entah pada siapa—melangkah menyusuri jalanan sepi yang mulai gelap sembari menendang-nendang kaleng kosong dihadapannya.

"TOLOOONG!" Terdengar sebuah teriakkan minta tolong dari seseorang.

Kedua telinganya bergerak-gerak menangkap gelombang suara keras itu. Menghentikan langkah, menganalisa dimana asal suara tersebut.

"TOLOOONG!" Kembali terdengar suara teriakan.

Ia berjalan santai menuju kearah suara berasal, masih dengan senjata api besar yang setia berada ditangan. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat seorang gadis yang tengah dipermainkan oleh beberapa orang lelaki nakal di ujung sebuah gang gelap dan sepi. Lebih tepatnya mereka berusaha untuk memperkosa si gadis.

"Hey kalian sedang apa sialan?" Tanyanya bernada kasar seperti biasa—membuat orang-orang itu mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Beraninya kau mengganggu kesenangan kami." Ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang merasa terganggu oleh kedatangannya. Namun mendadak mereka menelan ludah, tubuh bergetar, dengan ekspresi ketakutan ketika melihat siapa orang yang ada dihadapan mereka itu.

"Yo-yoichi Hi-hiruma …" Gumam mereka secara bersamaan dengan suara bergetar.

"Cih, bocah-bocah sialan. Kesenangan sialan apa yang kalian maksudkan?" Ia berjalan semakin mendekat. "Oh iya, aku mempunyai kesenangan tersendiri. Kalian mau tahu?" Lanjutnya sembari memperlihat seringai menakutkan.

"Ma-maafkan kami! Ka-kami akan pergi se-sekarang." Ujar salah satu dari mereka seraya memberikan kode pada yang lainnya agar segera pergi darisana.

"Tidak semudah itu sialan. Aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu dengan kalian bocah-bocah sialan." Ujar Hiruma semakin melebarkan seringai di wajahnya.

**GLEKK**

Mereka menelan ludah. Sepertinya kini sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk melarikan diri dari jeratan Sang Iblis dari Neraka. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka telah tumbang diatas tanah dengan berbagai luka lebam diakibatkan pukulan-pukulan yang dihadiahkan lelaki berambut duri itu.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Suara isak tangis si gadis masih terdengar. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar ketakutan. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya serta menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Hey wanita sialan, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Hiruma—berjongkok dihadapannya.

"….."

Tak ada jawaban.

Si gadis semakin ketakutan, tak berani mengeluarkan suara apalagi mengangkat wajahnya untuk sekedar melihat Hiruma yang terdengar kasar dan menakutkan baginya.

"Cih, merepotkan. Lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah sialanmu. Sebelum bocah-bocah sialan yang lainnya datang dan mencoba untuk memperkosamu kembali." Ujar Hiruma begitu frontal dan kasar—membuat si gadis terkejut dan tangisannya pun semakin keras.

Dahi Hiruma berkerut, tak mengerti dengan gadis ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana ketika sedang berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Berada bersama seorang gadis yang tengah ketakutan, menangis, dan masih terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

**10 menit berlalu.**

Hiruma masih berdiam diri disana. Si gadis pun belum berhenti menangis dan posisi mereka masih tetap sama seperti sebelumnya. Entah mengapa Hiruma tak ingin meninggalkan ia seorang diri disana. Sungguh bukan sifatnya, yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi perduli pada orang lain. Apalagi pada seorang gadis.

Dan ini sangatlah aneh.

"Hey wanita sialan, sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri di tempat sialan ini?" Tanya Hiruma memecah keheningan yang sempat mendera.

"….."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

Hiruma mulai merasa kesal padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik tubuh si gadis ke dalam gendongan di bahunya. Sontak saja si gadis terkejut dengan perlakuannya itu. Ia berontak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun Hiruma tak membiarkannya begitu saja.

Langkah kaki jenjang Hiruma membawa mereka pergi dari tempat itu tanpa ada lagi penolakan dari si gadis, setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia mengatakan sebuah ancaman yang membuat si gadis terdiam dan tenang dengan sendirinya.

"Diamlah wanita sialan! Atau ingin kutembak saja heh?"

**.**

**.**

**BRAKK**

Hiruma membuka dengan kasar pintu rumahnya. Berjalan masuk ke dalam kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuh si gadis keatas tempat tidur. Gadis itu masih saja menangis, membuat telinga Hiruma gatal mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Dengan menggunakan ancaman pun tak mempan sama sekali, malah membuat tangisannya semakin menjadi.

Perlahan Hiruma menghela nafas berat seraya mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur. Sedangkan si gadis malah beringsut menjauh.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis wanita sialan? Bisa-bisa telingaku menjadi tuli karena mendengar tangisan sialanmu itu." Ujar Hiruma menatap lekat si gadis meski yang bersangkutan masih menyembunyikan wajah di balik kedua lutut mungilnya.

"Be-berhentilah me-memanggilku wanita si-sialan." Akhirnya si gadis mengeluarkan suaranya meski pelan dan bergetar.

"A-aku juga pu-punya na-nama." Lanjutnya lagi membuat dahi Hiruma mengernyit.

"Na-namaku Hi-hinata Hyuuga." Ujar si gadis menyebutkan namanya.

"Baiklah. Terserah." Ujar Hiruma acuh.

"Te-terima ka-kasih, kau su-sudah menolongku." Ujar Hinata lembut seraya mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lelaki yang telah menolongnya itu—mencoba tersenyum meski masih dirundung ketakutan.

"….." Hiruma terdiam, mematung, dan sedikit terpesona melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Ia seakan melihat seorang malaikat. Begitu cantik, manis, dan lemah lembut.

"Ka-kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata merasa heran karena tak mendapat tanggapan darinya.

"Ah sialan … Aku lapar. Bisakah kau memasak makanan untukku?" Hiruma mengalihkan perhatian, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata. Kini jantungnya terasa aneh—berdetak tak normal.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, ikut aku!" Hiruma bangkit dari duduknya—berjalan menuju ke dapur diikuti langkah Hinata di belakang.

'Apa yang terjadi dengan jantung sialan ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja berdetak cepat seperti ini? Benar-benar sialan.' Batin Hiruma merasa kacau.

'Aku yakin ia lelaki yang baik, meski sifat dan bicaranya sangat kasar.' Batin Hinata berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia sudah menolongnya dari peristiwa naas yang hampir saja merenggut masa depannya.

**.**

**.**

"Ba-bagaimana masakannya? E-enak?" Tanya Hinata meminta pendapat.

"Iya lumayan bisa membuat cacing sialan di perutku ini terdiam, tak lagi protes seperti tadi." Jawab Hiruma, membuat Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Hiruma mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ah ma-maaf. Ti-tidak ada yang lucu kok." Jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya—tak nyaman menerima tatapan intimidasi dari Hiruma.

"Katakan sebelum aku menyerangmu!" Ujar Hiruma penuh ancaman. Kini tatapan matanya tajam seakan siap menerkam.

"Me-menyerang?" Ujar Hinata dengan nada bertanya—tak mengerti maksud kata yang diucapkannya.

"Iya, menyerang." Hiruma bangkit dari kursinya—berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Seperti ini …" Lanjutnya lagi sembari menundukkan tubuh—menarik wajah Hinata dengan sebelah tangan, mengecup bibir mungilnya sekilas.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Hinata berubah merah padam. Terkejut dan tak menyangka dengan perlakuan Hiruma yang dengan berani menciumnya.

"Hey kenapa kau diam? Apa kau ingin kucium lagi?" Tanya Hiruma retoris dengan seringai menakutkan.

Dengan sigap Hinata menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan, melindunginya dari serangan yang dimaksud Hiruma tadi.

"Ke ke ke ke …" Hiruma terkekeh melihat tingkah gadis itu yang menurutnya lucu. Apalagi rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi chubby si gadis semakin menambah kesan manis dan imut.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa? A-ada yang lucu?" Kini Hinata mengajukan pertanyaan yang sempat Hiruma tanyakan sebelumnya.

"Tingkahmu lucu, wajahmu juga manis dan imut." Ungkap Hiruma spontan menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Apa yang mulut sialanku ini katakan? Benar-benar bodoh." Gumamnya pelan sembari berdiri membelakangi Hinata—berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Wajah Hinata semakin merona mendengar ucapan Hiruma tersebut. Bahkan kini jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia menjadi salah tingkah dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Hening beberapa saat lamanya.

"Hey, mulai saat ini kau tinggal disini bersamaku." Ujar Hiruma memutuskan dengan seenak hatinya. Ia berbalik dan menatap iris lavender Hinata tajam dan serius.

"A—" Belum sempat Hinata berkata, Hiruma segera memotongnya.

"Kau juga harus membuatkan makanan sialan untukku setiap hari. Masakanmu lumayan enak untuk membuat cacing sialan di perutku diam." Ujar Hiruma lagi bertambah seenaknya.

"A-ano … A-aku—"

"Satu lagi, mulai sekarang kau adalah wanitaku. Tak boleh ada lelaki lain yang dekat denganmu selain aku." Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, membuat gadis itu gugup dan gemetar.

"Kalau kau menolak, maka aku pastikan kehidupanmu tidak akan tenang." Tambahnya menekankan sebuah ancaman yang membuat Hinata merinding dan menelan ludah ketika melihat aura menakutkan yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu.

"….." Hinata menunduk, terdiam, pasrah dengan semua yang terjadi. Karena bagaimanapun juga ia tak kuasa untuk menolaknya. Ia merasa mempunyai hutang budi pada lelaki itu dan berkewajiban untuk membalasnya.

"Hoamm … Rasa kantuk sialan ini sudah datang. Aku tidur duluan." Hiruma melangkah malas menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri yang masih sangat tertekan dengan keputusan sepihak yang dibuat oleh Hiruma.

'Ah Kami-sama … Apa yang akan terjadi padaku sekarang? Setelah terlepas dari jeratan buaya, kini aku malah terjebak di dalam jeratan MR. FOX yang mungkin lebih berbahaya.' Gumam Hinata di dalam hati.

MR. FOX.

Sebutan yang sangat cocok untuk lelaki itu. Karena selain menakutkan dan kejam, ternyata ia juga licik, kasar, dan pervert. Ah sepertinya Hinata harus ekstra berhati-hati padanya.

Nasibnya benar-benar sedang mempermainkannya. Terjebak bersama seorang lelaki seperti Hiruma bukanlah hal yang baik. Entahlah, bagaimana nasib ia yang selanjutnya.

_Poor Hinata_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-OWARI-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan. #Membungkuk sopan#**

**Hope you like it ^_^**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Thanks for reading ;)**


End file.
